1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating method for a computer host and apparatus thereof, more particularly, a heat-dissipating method for computer hosts by utilizing air-channeling device to direct heat-dissipating flow, and a heat-dissipating apparatus for computer hosts.
2. Description of Related Arts
The speedy upgrading trend in computer industry causes computers to have more and more powerful computing capacity, so do the performing speed for computer hosts and chipsets; yet heat energy generated by computer hosts and chipsets also increases. Therefore, sinks for adding heat-dissipating areas are designed for corresponding to heat sources generating higher rate of heat quantity.
The conventional computer sinks mainly comprise aluminum extrusion, die casting and folding types, wherein the density (total heat-dissipating area per unit area) for both the aluminum extrusion and die casting types of computer sinks is confined, so the volume and weight thereof shall be increased in accordance with heat sources having higher and higher rate of heat generation. Whereas the folding type of computer sinks utilizes metal plates as fins to stack consecutively, thus creating higher density having better heat-dissipating efficiency with volume and weight thereof being acceptable to industries.
For enhancing the heat-dissipating efficiency of computer sinks, a fan is integrated thereto, through appropriate fixating structure, so as to assist in heat dissipation. As the fan is energized, cold air surrounding the fans is to be blown to sinks so as to assist in heat dissipation and thus form a heat-dissipating structure with better heat-dissipating efficiency.
FIG. 1 shows that the conventional heat-dissipating assembly structure comprises a sink 10a and a fan 20a, wherein the sink 10a, made of copper or aluminum, has a main body 11a whereon a plurality of fins 12a are formed, with the bottom surface of the main body 11a capable of jointing with the surface of the heat sources 30a such as CPU or chipset so as to assist in heat dissipation.
The fan 20a is mounted on the sink 10a by a screw 21a, thus when the fan 20a is energized, cold air on top can be caused to blow downwards to the sink 10a, so as to assist in heat dissipation.
However, the fan in a conventional heat-dissipating assembly structure is to blow downwards for heat-dissipating purpose, such design that generates larger wind pressure, thus heat energy cannot be swiftly dissipated. As a result, such convention heat-dissipating structure cannot achieve either the better heat-dissipating efficiency or more powerful heat-dissipating capacity.
Moreover, the conventional heat-dissipating assembly structure can only be utilized for a single heat source without being able to dissipate heat generated from more than one heat source. However, for a common computer host, CPU, north bridge chipset and other heat sources are to be installed therein. Consequently, provided the heat-dissipating structure can only dissipate heat against a single heat source, heat energy generated from other heat sources shall adversely affect the computer. If more than one heat-dissipating structures are disposed therein to respectively dissipate heat generated from each heat source, the production cost shall be increased with larger space being occupied.
Furthermore, since the fan Is mounted on the sink in the conventional heat-dissipating assembly structure, the overall height of the structure becomes greater, thus such heightened heat-dissipating assembly structure shall not be applicable to computer hosts having height limitations.
Also, since the greater portion of the high temperature dissipated by the conventional heat-dissipating assembly structure shall still stay in computer hosts, even though fans are utilized for blowing air towards CPU to dissipate heat, high-temperature air kept within computer hosts is to cause adverse affect on the heat-dissipating effect, and due to the fact that fans have to keep running, more electricity shall be wasted.
In addition, an apparatus with an air inlet is disclosed in R.O.C. Patent TW 490127, with an air outlet being disposed on the enclosed side, such that the air-channeling direction is to blow towards the heat-dissipating fin device. Yet such air outlet is not unidirectional, and the air-channeling device disclosed by the present invention is not disclosed by said prior art to improve on the heat-dissipating effect. On the other hand, the U.S. Pat. No. US2002/0071250 discloses a kind of parallel heat-dissipating plates with slant air-channeling directions, yet a plurality of air-channeling plates are disposed in the fan structure, such design is not identical to that in the present invention.
One object of the present invention is to provide with a heat-dissipating method for a computer host, wherein a heat-dissipating device is mounted on a CPU, such that heat generated by the CPU is partially or wholly conducted to the heat-dissipating device, and a fan is mounted on a north bridge chipset for carrying away heat generated by the north bridge chipset, with airflow generated by the fan being blown to the heat-dissipating device through an air-blowing outlet of the fan.
Another object of the present invention is to provide with a heat-dissipating apparatus comprising an air-blowing device to dissipate heat through blowing sideways, thus generating less wind pressure, such that heat energy can be swiftly dissipated, better heat-dissipating efficiency can be acquired, and greater heat-dissipating capacity can be performed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide with a heat-dissipating apparatus with separate design so as to dissipate heat against two heat sources simultaneously, thus acquiring better heat-dissipating effect, without increasing production cost and occupying greater space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide with a heat-dissipating apparatus having an air-blowing device thereof being disposed on the side of the heat-dissipating device, with a direction of the air-blowing device being identical or parallel to the heat-dissipating direction of the heat-dissipating device, thus the overall height of the whole heat-dissipating apparatus can be lowered, such design that makes the present invention applicable to computer hosts having height limitations, so as to fulfill the requirements for lighter, thinner and miniaturized computers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide with a computer heat-dissipating apparatus capable of dissipating high temperature generated by CPU kept in computer host out of computer host, so as to improve upon the drawback of ineffective heat-dissipating function for computer host, thus acquiring better heat-dissipating efficiency.
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating method for computer host, whereby a heat-dissipating device is mounted on a CPU, such that heat energy generated by the CPU can be partially or wholly conducted to the heat-dissipating device; a fan is mounted on a north bridge chipset, such that heat energy generated by the north bridge chipset can be carried away, with airflow generated by the fan being blown to the heat-dissipating device through an air-blowing outlet of the fan, characterized in that a channeling device is disposed at the periphery of both the fan and the heat-dissipating device, the channeling device is utilized for directing an air-channeling direction, with such air-channeling direction being substantially parallel to the air-blowing direction by the fan, and the air-blowing direction by the fan is in the air-channeling direction, and the heat-dissipating device is in the air-blowing direction.
According to the present invention, the heat-dissipating device can be any type of conventional sinks utilized in computers, such as aluminum extrusion, die casting and folding types of fins, and such fins are preferably disposed in parallel.
According to the present invention, the fan can be any kind of conventional fans utilized in computers, preferably fans blowing sideways or more preferably fans blowing sideways with an air-blowing outlet. The single air-blowing outlet is either substantially identical or parallel to the fin grooves between parallel fins, preferably identical or parallel.
According to the present invention, the air-channeling device can be formed as any conventional ring-pole shape or ring-pole shape having one or more indentations substantially caused by peripheral surroundings, such as air-channeling device with n-type ring-pole shape or motherboard formed as n shape, preferably n shape and L shape.
One embodiment of the present invention, the heat-dissipating apparatus comprising:
a heat-dissipating device utilized for direct or indirect contact with heat source;
an air-blowing device utilized for blowing air out so as to assist in dissipating heat energy accumulated by said heat-dissipating device;
characterized in that an air-channeling device is further included so as to substantially cover the periphery of said heat-dissipating device and said air-blowing device, utilized for directing air flow from said air-blowing device in an air-channeling direction, thus heat energy accumulated by said heat-dissipating device is dissipated.
According to the present invention, the heat-dissipating device and air-channeling device are as described previously.
According to the present invention, the air-blowing device can be any conventional fan such as air-conditioners, fans, etc, preferably fans. It is more preferable to utilize fans in accordance with heat-conducting plates, since heat energy generated by the north bridge chipset can be partially or wholly carried away thereby, with airflow generated by the fan being blown to the heat-dissipating device through an air-blowing outlet of the fan.
According to the present invention, the heat-dissipating device is as described previously.
Another embodiment of the present invention, the he heat-dissipating device of the present invention comprises:
a heat-dissipating device having a plurality of parallel heat-dissipating fins utilized for direct or indirect contact with heat source;
an air-blowing device utilized for blowing air out so as to assist in dissipating heat energy accumulated by said heat-dissipating device;
characterized in that said heat-dissipating fin and said air-blowing device are formed separately, fins of said heat-dissipating fin being substantially parallel, said air-blowing device having a single air outlet with an air-blowing direction thereof substantially Identical or parallel to a direction formed by fin grooves between heat-dissipating fins of said heat-dissipating device.
The heat-dissipating fins and said air-blowing device are as described previously.
Another embodiment of the present invention, the he heat-dissipating apparatus comprises:
a heat-dissipating device utilized for contacting a primary heat source directly or indirectly;
an air-blowing device utilized for contacting a secondary heat source directly or indirectly and assisting in dissipating heat energy accumulated by said heat-dissipating device;
characterized in that said air-blowing device has a single air outlet, said air-blowing device including a fan and a heat-conducting device, and said heat-conducting device having direct contact with said secondary heat source.
The heat-dissipating device and said air-blowing device are as described previously.